


The boy in the Tower

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Fairytale, Character Study, Gen, Rapunzel Elements, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destiny Islands were Sora’s tropical prison for as long as he could remember. When he was still a child, his parents frantically locked him away in a tower on said islands, and when Sora asked why or what was going on, he never received an answer. The brunette didn’t want that of course and he didn’t understand why he had to leave his family, but he was told he would understand when he was older.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The boy in the Tower

Destiny Islands were Sora’s tropical prison for as long as he could remember. When he was still a child, his parents frantically locked him away in a tower on said islands, and when Sora asked why or what was going on, he never received an answer. The brunette didn’t want that of course and he didn’t understand why he had to leave his family, but he was told he would understand when he was older. 

And so Sora started to live in that tower, locked away in his room high above the ground. He often looked out of the window, staring into the sky or sea below him, hoping that something new would happen or that he could finally leave and explore. Being stuck in this tower made him feel lonely and his family never came to visit, no matter how much he cried or called. He couldn’t escape either, which he discovered not even a day after his arrival. A huge black dragon guarded the tower, baring its teeth at Sora when he tried to escape. It flew around it day and night, staring at him with dark eyes whenever he came too close to the only window. Said dragon however also made sure that he was always fed and had clothes to wear when he woke up after crying himself to sleep. 

Years went by like this until Sora learned to live with the loneliness inside his heart and made use of his seemingly never ending free time. Of course he still missed his family and the happy times he had with them, but even those precious memories faded and became dull and grey. 

One night however, Sora just couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his king-sized bed, which was too big for one person, but sleep wouldn't come for him. He heard the dragon’s wings near the window; it was probably checking if he was asleep. All of a sudden, however, the noise changed and there was a lot of shuffling before he heard the soft sound of feet on the carpeted floor. They moved closer to the bed and he sensed someone standing right next to him. Sora didn’t dare to move, keeping his eyes closed, trying to calm his hammering heart. The bed dipped slightly and he heard the figure moving closer. That’s when Sora suddenly turned around, scrambling to the furthest end of the bed. He looked into big blue eyes which were widened in surprise. Sora looked at a young blonde boy, but the dragon was nowhere in sight. 

“W-What...?!” Sora muttered in shock. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” the young boy in front of him stuttered. He didn’t look like he was much older than Sora. What was happening? Where was the dragon? 

“Explain yourself! Who are you? What happened to the dragon that guarded this stupid tower?” Sora wanted to know. He was no longer scared, instead he was angry. 

“Well you’re looking at it!” the boy explained with a smirk. “My name is Roxas, by the way.”

“Wait, what? YOU’RE the dragon? And you were the one who was guarding me all this time, brought me food and clothes and watched over me during the night?” 

“That’s what my job is, yes,” Roxas shrugged and got up from the bed, stretching himself.

Sora was still trying to make sense of everything that just happened and he still had questions. 

“Why are you guarding me? Why can’t I leave this place?” he asked and Roxas looked away. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that. My contract forbids me to tell you more than that,” he explained with a resigned sigh. 

Sora sighed as well and drew his knees closer to his chest. 

“I was lonely,” he mumbled sadly. 

“What was that?”

“I said I was lonely! All this time I was hurting, missing my family, I cried myself to sleep but you just kept watching me? I wouldn’t have felt so hurt if you talked to me!” Sora explained. He knew he was close to breaking into tears, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of the boy. 

It was quiet for a while until he heard Roxas shifting. Suddenly two arms pulled him into a hug and his head was pressed into the boy’s chest. He was too surprised to react at first, but the comforting warmth and the sound of someone else’s heartbeat quickly loosened him up. He felt warm tears streaming down his face, burying his face into Roxas’ chest and felt the boy’s hand soothingly stroking his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Sora. I didn’t know how to tell you. But from now on, you’ll never be alone again! I promise,” He whispered and held Sora in his arms until the brunette fell asleep. 


End file.
